E1M1: UAC Spaceport (The Lost Episodes of Doom)
E1M1: UAC Spaceport is the first map of Massacre on Callisto, which is the first episode of The Lost Episodes of Doom. It was designed by Christen David "Chris" Klie and previously released as a map in and later in . According to the designer's notes in the book, it was released as CHRISK11.WAD in the first place. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of E1M1 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials There are all three Keys in the map, however, you need just two of them, the blue and the red. While the yellow and the red keys are the standard keycards, the blue is the skullkey. The fastest way through this level is to use the switch right behind you, and then go straight forward from the startpoint to the door opened by the switch. Drop to the pit before you, and grab the Shotgun. The floor of this pit is rising, and you are nearly surrounded by enemies, so keep in movement while rise. When the platform reached stops, grab the Blue armor, go to the open area, and take care not to fall into the wastepit. Turn to the right, grab the Light amplification visor and take the lift down. Then turn to the left. At the end of this area you find the Blue skull key. After picking it up, go back to the open area with the toxic wastepit. At the middle of the platform turn to the right. In the first room, where you fall down, lies a backpack. Move forward to the lift which take you up, from there go straight to the end and take the way half left, go through the blue door and grab the Red keycard. Run back and take the teleporter which leads you back to the starting point. Go back to the open area and head left this time and take the lift down at the end. In this room you will find the red door, open it and use the switch behind to exit the level. Other points of interest Short after the start at the opposite platform of the pit you find a Blue armor. Secrets # To your right when you start the level, in the southeast of the first room, press on the computer terminal to find a small room containing the yellow key. (sector 33) # Once the floor north of the first room rises all the way, push on the computer terminal to the north, behind the megaarmor. You will find the yellow door and a berserk. (sector 39) Behind the yellow door is a donut-shaped room containing an invulnerability. # At the room east of the intersection, push on the northern wall, and it will briefly lower to reveal just six armor bonuses. The space beneath them counts as a secret. (sector 37) # Directly to the south of the teleporter, and southwest of the elevator to the blue door, is a wall of circuitry. It can be opened to access five health bonuses and a computer area map. (sector 36) # While standing on the elevator to the blue door, push the southern wall, and it will lower, granting access to three shell boxes and a chaingun. (sector 58) # To the southwest of the teleporter is a tripwire, originating from when the northern wall bends to the northeast. Activate this tripwire, use the teleporter, and look to your left to find a hole in the floor. Jump in the hole before it closes again, and you will find a box of ammo, a backpack, and a soul sphere. (sector 12) If the elevator rises before you can leave, activate the switch to call it again. Areas / screenshots Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 yellow key.png|Secret room with the Yellow keycard. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 blue armor.png|Pit short after start, with the Blue armor. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 wastepit.png|Open area with the wastepit, and the Light amplification visor. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 blue key.png|Blue skull key. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 secret map.png|Secret room with the Computer map. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 secret chaingun.png|Secret room with the Chaingun. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 red key.png|Room behind the blue door, with the Red keycard. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 soulsphere.png|Secret room with the Supercharge and the second Backpack Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 yellow door.png|Secret room with the yellow door and the Berserk. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 invul.png|Room behind the yellow door with the Invulnerability. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m1 exit.png|Red door, that leads to the exit. UAC Spaceport (The Lost Episodes of Doom)